


Day 12: Vampire

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Suspense, Trapped, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Continuation of day 11Part 12 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 12: Vampire

**Day 12: Vampire**

 

Keith looked in the rear view mirror as he sped down the highway at dangerous speeds. The wolf who was in the back ate about half of the meat he threw back there at the beginning of their trip, so he would probably make it the last fifteen minutes there was to go.

The problem now is if Keith would make it.

The myth that vampires burnt to dust was just that; a myth. But if he was exposed to it for long amounts of time the Korean would start to grow weak, then deep gashes would form where his skin was exposed to sunlight. Considering he was in a t shirt didn’t give him the best odds.

 

Just as Keith sped past the entrance of the hunting grounds, a large cut spread from his knuckle to just past his wrist. Blood pooled out of the cut and onto his jeans as he drove to a safer place to drop Lance off.

Speaking of the wolf, all of the meat was now gone from the back and his head was now perked at full attention in Keith’s direction, nose in the air. He most likely was able to smell the fresh blood being spilled. The situation was getting more dangerous for the vampire, but he drove on down to the main hunting grounds.

Another gash. This time from under his right eye to his ear. Blood leaked onto his shirt but he paid no mind to the crimson flowing from his body. What he was worried about was the wolf whose eyes narrowed and breath hitched. The Lance he knew wouldn’t last much longer, he had to stop before it was too late.

Keith pulled the car over and hurriedly got out. Rounding the car to Lances door, another gash formed on his collar bone. Ignoring it, the vampire threw open the car door and the wolf jumped out. But now they were left in a staring contest, neither moving an inch.

Now blood was seeping from his shin where there was a decent hole in his jeans. Red was starting to spill on the dirt below and Keith was losing strength fast. The Korean knew that unlike normal, he wouldn’t be able to overpower the wolf anymore if he were to attack.

Lance growled and hunched his shoulders, blue eyes going feral and hair sticking up. Another cut, this time on Keith’s neck made the wolf start to bark. Once, twice. A warning that if he tried anything it was over. But Keith was running out of  _ time. _

That’s when glowing pairs of eyes emerged from the surrounding wood. There were now ten wolves, including Lance, surrounding him. “Lance.” He spoke barely a whisper as a gash above his left eye formed, impairing his usually great vision. “I won’t hurt you.”

Keith jumped forward with what power he had, the sudden moment causing Lance to stumble backwards. The vampire jumped into the back of the car and locked the door behind him. It wasn’t even seconds before the sound of claws scraping metal could be heard on all sides. The howling was deafening as they barked and clawed and fought to get the fresh meat. But it wasn’t over yet.

Pulling the back cushion off of where it was sowed on, Keith crawled into the trunk of the car and covered the whole with a metal plate he had stolen from the scrap yard last week. There was now thumping and scratching coming from above him, but he had faith in the trunk of his car. Just in case something like this were to happen, the Korean had spent months reinforcing it so no sunlight, and hopefully no werewolves could get inside. 

 

But for now, it was just a waiting game Keith was determined to win. All he had to do is last until nightfall.


End file.
